I'm like a bird
by twincast
Summary: Song-fic. It's Shishi (aka Palletshipping)! That means Gary and Ash in love, or in this case rather Gary loves Ash, but doesn't think it's mutual! If you can't stand yaoi, then do NOT read this! btw: this is actually the prequel to 'Simply Shishi'. Anyway


I'm like a bird - a Shigeru fic

**_Desclaimer:_**I neither own Pokemon nor "I'm like a bird" by Nelly Furtado, so DO NOT sue me!!! But the story belongs to me!!!

This is Shishi from Shigeru/Gary's POV. It's settled before 'Simply Shishi', so there's only an inner monologue and he doesn't think that Satoshi-chan could love him too*sniff*!

I like the song and the lyrics fit very well for Shigeru-chan, so… (But I had to make minor changes.)

And it's my first song-fic, so don't expect TOO much. (I did turn out quite well, nonetheless.)

"…" spoken (Really? What a surprise!)

/…/ thoughts – the main part!

Anyway, on with the fic!!!^o^**^_^**^o^

I'm like a bird

_(by Twincast)_

You're beautiful, that's for sure

You'll never ever fade

You're lovely, but it's not for sure

That I will ever change---(original: That I won't ever change)---

And though my love is rare

And though my love is true

---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

Ookido Shigeru wanders through the woods. Only Eevee walks by his side since his chearleaders have abandoned him after he had lost some battles.

/I don't need these bitches anyway. Eevee's a much better companion. She'll never leave me!/

"That's right! You won't ever leave me, will you?"

"Eevee vee eevee eeveeee!"

"Thanks, buddy! I needed to hear this."

/Hmm… that song they'd always heard before they left me's stuck in my head. It's really great. I wouldn't have expected them to have such a good taste!/ 

---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

/It reminds me of me and… Satoshi!/ 

::sigh:: /Why can't I forget him? It has been five years since I broke up our friendship. I'm such a jerk. I've never had a chance. And even if I'd had one once, he couldn't have feelings for me anymore. How could he? I've been such a bastard! I pushed him away only because I'd been afraid of my feelings… and even more important because of his obvious lack of love for me./

---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

Your hate for me brings me to tears---(original: Your faith in me brings me to tears)---

Even after all these years (years)

And it pains me so much to tell

That you don't know me that well

And though my love is rare

And though my love is true

---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

/But on the other hand he's always very nice to me when I don't tease him. I honestly don't know what to do!/

::sigh:: "You're the only one who knows how I feel for Satoshi, you know?"

"Eevee veeee!"

::grin:: "Of course, you know that, you've always been around me. You would've noticed if anyone knew too. … I wouldn't tell anyone apart from you, anyway. You're my best friend… my only friend"

"EEEE!!! Eevee vee eeee vee vee!"

::sigh:: "I wish he'd be!"

---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away (I don't know)

I don't know where my soul is, (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

"Eeveeee vee!!!"

"You really think so?"

"Vee."

::sigh:: /But I can't believe you my li'l buddy! I'd wish I could but I simply can't!/ ::sigh::

/It's not that I've never tried to tell him, but I never had the guts to spat it out. I don't wanna lose my dreams. It's the only thing I've left. Well, apart from Eevee./

::giggle::

---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

It's not that I wanna say goodbye

It's just every time I try to tell you (you) I love thee---(original: …you try to tell me (me) you love me)---

Each and every single day

I know I'm gonna have to eventually give you away

And though my love is rare

And though my love is true

Hey, I'm just scared

That we may fall through

---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

/Dammit! I've gotta tell him! I can't live without him… and even if he doesn't love me back I'll be finally sure about his feelings! I simply hafta do it!/ 

"C'mon Ookida Shigeru you're not a coward! You've faced everything else in your life! You're gonna trace him immediately and tell him!"

"Vee?"

"Let's go Eevee, we've gotta tell Satoshi something!!!"

"Veeee!"

---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

Heyeyeyeyey

I'm like a bird, (I'm like a bird)

I don't know where my soul is, (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away (I don't know)

I don't know where my soul is, (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

/Pikachu? Satoshi? Team Rocket? No!/

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

---~~~---FIN---~~~---

What d'ya think about it??? 

Let me know, pleeeeeeeeease!!! *puppy-eyes*


End file.
